A Master's Fall
by Jedi Alex Colbent
Summary: One-shot. When overpowered during his duel against the Emperor, Yoda is forced to give into the Dark Side in order to defeat him.


**This was a concept that I thought I'd try and experiment with. Basically, what would have happened if Yoda gave into the Dark Side to destroy Sidious? Let's read and find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own s**t. That all goes to George Lucas. Enjoy!**

Grand Master Yoda had truly never fought any foe as powerful as the Emperor in his long and expanding years. The absolute force that the Sith Lord produced during their monumental duel inside the Senate Building made everything else he had faced seem like nothing more than a child's game. He felt as if he was an insect going up against the raw power of a howling hurricane. Perhaps, now that he thought about it, maybe fighting against Anakin, now known as Darth Vader, wouldn't have been so bad compared to this. The small, green Jedi Master leaps up onto the platform the horrid Emperor stood on, brandishing his short but deadly green saber. Sidious then unleashes a flurry of Force Lightning upon the Grand Master, knocking his weapon from his hands and forcing him to push against the electrifying and lethal bolts of electricity with great strain on his old and frail body. This was too much for him to handle, and he was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. No matter how hard he fought or how much strength and wisdom he drew from the Force, Sidious just always seemed to be 10 times more powerful than he could ever be. He couldn't win, he was going to die and with him, the hope for the future of the Galaxy.

But then, just as Yoda was prepared to give in, he felt as if a dark and clouded veil had just been shattered around him. With his own eyes, he saw a vision of himself, and with him a boy around his early 20's who reminded him so much of Anakin. His hair, his expression, and even his eyes... there was no doubt in his mind that this was the son of the Chosen One. There was hope for the Galaxy after all, and Yoda **needed **to live to be there to train him. He knew he needed to continue to exist so that Anakin's child could one day learn from him, but the ever engulfing power of the Dark Side prevented him from drawing a sufficient amount of power enough to best the Dark Lord.

Unless... no, he couldn't. It violated everything he was taught as a member of the Order. Giving into the very thing he swore to destroy would forever shame him in the eyes of the Jedi. But if he didn't, there was a good chance that there might not be any Jedi left in the future. It was either use the Dark Side, or die by its hands.

Closing his eyes, and letting the anguish and hurt he felt after witnessing the carnage Obi-Wan and he saw at the ruined Jedi Temple flow through him, letting in the utter rage and hate for the one who murdered his friends he forced himself to push back, they open with a look of pure hatred that truly caught Sidious off-guard. Now, he was no longer struggling to push back the lighting shot at him, he was **absorbing it **into his own body, letting its power course through his veins and finally up to his hands. And with a loud and anger-filled war cry, blasts of purple lightning shot out of his hands and impacted onto the unprepared Sith Lord, pushing him off the platform and sending him spiraling down through the nearly bottomless room, with his body colliding onto another platform more closer to the floor.

Yoda took a moment to flex his hands and let this new surge of power flow through him. The feel it gave him, the pure rush of control and joy it brought to him and allowed him to gain the upper hand in the fight, it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He was a fool to have never let it in, even once. Had he done so, he would have been able to stop the War and all of this bloodshed a very long time ago. Summoning the power of the Dark Side to his will, his lost lightsaber floats its way up to his hand before he switches it on, ready to end this duel. Looking down to see the Emperor attempting to regain his energy and composure from his last attack, Yoda wastes no time and leaps off the platform he stood on and hurdles down toward the Sith just for him to activate his crimson red blade to block his green.

"No..." The Sith growls in frustration, "**NO!**"

He breaks the saber lock and lunges toward the Jedi in a last chance attempt to destroy him. That would turn out to be his last great mistake. Leaving himself wide open for attack, the small but nimble Jedi Master leaps up to sever the Dark Lord's left hand from his arm, and for his lightsaber to land in Yoda's opposite hand. Then, with one swift strike, the Jedi trusts the blood red blade straight through the wicked dictator's chest, the Sith moaning in pure pain in result. He then swipes his own green blade across the Emperor's shoulders, leaving a bare spot his head once occupied as it and his decapitated head fall to the ground hood and all, the evil tyrant's last look of horror and suffering etched onto his dead face.

Yoda turns of both weapons and hooks them each to his belt below him, it was finally over. The monstrosity the Jedi searched of centuries to destroy was at long last dead. At that moment, Mas Amedda, the Vice Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, now the Empire, cam running into the near destroyed Senate gathering room to find his beloved Emperor minus his head which now lay next to his mutilated body.

"Killed your Emperor has been." Yoda says to the horror struck Chagrian. "By the rules of combat, take his place I now do as Emperor of you new Galactic Empire. You **will **serve me, or die you will."

No longer having any protection left to shield him from the Jedi's wrath, Amedda bends down on one knee to lower his head in respect toward his new Emperor.

"I swear to serve and obey you... Emperor Yoda."

"My first official order to you: send out a distress signal to all surviving Jedi that the threat they once feared is now no more. Order them to return to the Jedi Temple immediately and await my arrival there you will. Tell them you will, that the future of the Jedi, the Republic and the Galaxy has now been secured."

"As you wish, My Lord."

The Chagrian then leaves to follow his new master's orders.

Yoda stood there taking in the events that just went by. In the course of a few moments, he had slain the Dark Lord of the Sith, taken his place as Emperor, and secured a foothold for the future of the Jedi and everyone else in the galaxy.

"_Wrong the others were of the Dark Side. It's power lent me the strength to destroy Sidious. Used it can be... to maintain peace and order to the Galaxy it can... and used it shall be._"

The new Jedi/Emperor closed his eyes, letting the power of the Dark Side flow through him, and when they opened back up, the once brown colored eyes Yoda held now were a hideous yellow with rims of red surrounding them.

* * *

The burning and searing temperatures on Mustafar were enough to melt the flesh off ones face.

Yet is was here where Obi-Wan Kenobi dueled Darth Vader, once known as Anakin Skywalker, the man he once called his friend and his brother who was now lost within the depths of the Dark Side.

But just as Obi-Wan raised his saber to strike at the Sith, he clutches his head in both pain and nausea, as did Vader.

"Did you feel that?" Obi-Wan asks his former apprentice.

"A major disturbance in the Force has occurred." Vader deduces.

"Yes... it feels as if... a dark veil has finally been lifted. But also... like a strong light is beginning to fade out into darkness."

"The Emperor..." Vader says now a bit concerned.

"Yes... I think he is dead."

"**WHO?**"

"Master Yoda, I didn't think he'd be able to best him... it's strange though. His presence is still detectable, but it's beginning to be shrouded in darkness."

"Could it be that he...?"

"Yes... I'm afraid so."

**End... or is it. I may or may not continue this, but I've got SO much other crap to deal with right now. My Star Wars fic, my Pokemon fic, and school and work. But let me know what you guys think. Review and let me know if it's worth it to continue it. Thanks and good night... or good day.**

**_JAC _^_^**


End file.
